The phenomenal growth in the mobility of students and job seekers has increased the demand for the ability to effectively evaluate applicants in a way that partially or wholly obviates the need for real-time meetings, regardless of whether the meetings are in-person or over one or more communication networks. Typical solutions, however, do not provide a cost-effective way of archiving recorded videos of interview sessions for later viewing and evaluation with colleagues when making hiring or admission decisions. In addition, many solutions are not designed to ensure a high quality viewer experience. For example, even if a recorded video loads quickly, the viewer is generally unable to intelligently select portions of the video for playback. Thus, typical solutions lack efficiency with respect to reviewing and evaluating applicants through recorded sessions. Therefore, there is a need for segment-based viewing of recorded sessions.